Demon Mutate Saga: Hurricane Lee
by StellaMagic
Summary: Colleen's friend, Lee is having trouble in gym due to his asthma. Then, he suddenly gets better at it, but even heavy stuff keeps blowing down as he breathes. Could Lee have the power of Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon. In the b-story, Cody is assigned by Mr. Collins to help Lee in Gym.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Gym Bully**

It's another gym day at Magus High. Mr. Collins has the students doing track and field. Colleen and her team are going against going against Mikey's team in the relay race. She is running and passing the baton to her friend Lee as Wanda passes hers to Mikey. Lee and Mikey are both running together when Lee began to cough horrendously.

"Feel breathless again, Wheezy Lee?" Mikey laughs.

Lee stops to catch his breath, but it costs the team the race when Mikey reaches the finish line, making him and the rest of the Popular Posse cheer for him. Lee gets up and breathes in his emergency inhaler as Colleen and Cody approach to see approaches him to see if he's okay.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Colleen asks while putting her hand behind his back.

"I-I'll be fine once my medicine kicks in," Lee says, "I'm sorry I cost us our race."

"It's not your fault, Lee," Cody assures him, "You did all you could."

Then, Mikey approaches the three to gloat.

"Thanks for helping me beat O'Connell, Wheeze Lee," he said as he and his team laugh.

"Lay off, Mikey!" Colleen yells, "You know that Lee has asthma! That's nothing to laugh at!"

"Or breathe at!" Mikey snickers.

"At least he's got more brains. You brain would make a raisin break the world record."

Mikey growls before they start arguing. What he doesn't know is that he's being videotaped by Sophie.

"Picking on an asthmatic kid is low…low enough to get on my website," she mumbles to herself.

Tchang Zu is watching Mikey from his mirror in his room.

"That kid reminds me of me when I was young," he said to himself.

Mikey is suddenly stopped by his dad as he blew his whistle.

"Mikey, see me after class!" he commanded.

"Dad, not in front of the dweebs you like best!" he shouted angrily.

Tchang Zu sees he has a problem with his dad for some reason, making him understand the boy well.

"His relationship with his dad seems a lot like mine, and he hates the girl more than I do. Perhaps he could be useful to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Mentors**

After gym class, Mr. Collins already had his talk with Mikey as he came out of the office angrily. Cody is just about to head to his next class with his books in his arms when Mr. Collins came out of his office to call him.

"Cody, can I talk to you?" Mr. Collins calls him.

"Sure, Coach," Cody said, "I got time before the next class. What's up?"

"I'm concerned about Lee. I'm worried about his performance in class and that he's falling behind, and Mikey's teasing is not helping matters either."

"But it's not his fault"

"I know. That's why as my finest student, I want you to coach him. He needs some encouragement and self-esteem boost."

"I'd be glad to help him, Sir."

"Good. I don't care about an A+ performance; just help him pass and with his esteem."

"Will do, Mr. Collins. Just one question. Stop me if I sound insensitive, but what is your son's problem with everyone?"

"Let's just say I did something to hurt him when he was nine."

Tchang Zu secretly listened through the door, becoming more interested in Mikey.

At Mikey's house, he is sulking in his room. His dad told him he's to remain there until his stepmom comes home. He is bouncing his baseball against the wall in boredom when he hears Tchang Zu's voice.

"Angry with your father, Mikey?" Tchang Zu asks as Mikey looks around his room.

"Who's here?" Mikey calls out.

Tchang Zu appears in a magic beam through the mirror in his Demon form, making Mikey gasp in shock.

"Wh-Who are you?! What are you?!" Mikey twinges in fear.

"I am Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon, and I have been watching you for some time," Tchang Zu says.

"Watching me?"

"Yes. We have a lot in common, you and I. We both strive to be the best and gain power through cruel means, and we both hate our fathers for overlooking who we are for others."

"You know about me and my dad?"

"I've seen how much he yelled at you for picking on that Lee kid. It's tough when your father prefers someone else's child over you. I know exactly how that feels."

"I-I must have fallen asleep and now dreaming this."

Mikey stretches his right cheek, thinking a huge pinch will wake him up to no avail.

"This is no dream, Mikey," Tchang Zu assures him, "I'm a real magical being, and I could use someone like you in my group. I need at least one human ally to help in my mission to make sure magical creatures rule over our enemies. Once I'm in charge of this world, I will make sure your father pays for whatever he has done."

"What do I have to do?"

"Not sure yet, but if you ever need my help with anything, just call my name, and I will take care of everything."

Tchang Zu disappears in a flash of light, leaving Mikey bewitched and bewildered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Cody the Coach**

After school, Cody and the J-Teens hang out at her grandfather's shop while he tells them about what Mr. Collins wants him to do.

"So you're gonna coach Lee at gym?" Colleen asks.

"Yeah," Cody replies, "Mr. Collins asked me personally to help him starting tomorrow."

"Well he is the nicest teacher we have," Ice said, "I find it hard to believe he has a jock jerk for a son."

"Tch. Mikey is no doubt adopted," Colleen said with a scowl.

"You've had a problem with him ever since that incident in fifth grade, Col," Chrissie said.

"What happened in fifth grade that caused you to hate him?"

"That creep told my parents on me and got me grounded for a week," Colleen explained.

"After you threw a food tray to his face after he insulted you," Ice added.

"Well if he hadn't picked on Wally, I wouldn't have yelled at him in front of the entire cafeteria."

"That explains your bad blood with him a lot," Cody said.

The next day at school, Cody meets up with Lee at gym class while he is doing stretching exercises.

"Ready for a little training, Lee?" Cody asks

"Ready as I'll ever be, Cody," Lee replies as he mumbles, "I hope Muir's medicine works."

Cody has Lee start with the triple jump.

"Let's see what you can do," Cody said.

Lee got down and stood ready to move. His eyes suddenly glow red for a few seconds. He ran for a few seconds and jumps very high and very long. He landed at the 20 ft. marker, impressing Cody.

"Great job, Lee!" he said with enthusiasm, "I've never seen anyone jump that high."

"Thanks, Cody," Lee said, "I've been taking some medicine to help with my breathing."

"Nothing too dangerous I hope," Cody says with concern.

"Nothing like that. Just something the doctor gave me."

While Lee is getting water from a nearby fountain, Cody notices something glowing yellow in his book bag. He digs through and finds his magic compass glowing and pointing at Lee.

"Lee is a demon-mutate?" Cody said as he took at look at the trigram to the power and notices two solid lines and one broken one, a trigram to the power of wind, flabbergasting Cody.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Cody's Moral Dilemma**

The next day in gym class, Lee is running another relay race with the team. He's going against Mikey when Colleen passes him the baton. He runs quickly passed him while breathing normal and easy. Colleen looked shockingly surprised and amazed. Mikey is just shocked to lose to the same wheezy kid he picked on. Lee crosses the finish line, beating Mikey who is gasping for air from exhaustion. His friends crowd around him and congratulate him, except Cody, who smiled a little but began to look depressed.

"Everything okay, Cody?" Colleen asks when she notices how down he is, "You seem a little stressed."

Before Cody could say anything, Mikey is confronting Lee about his loss.

"How'd you get good in such a short amount of time, Wheeze Lee?!" he angrily asked as he pushed him to the ground, "You made me look weak in front of everyone in the class."

Colleen suddenly notices her compass glowing and showing her the same thing Cody's showed: Lee with the power of wind.

"Oh no!" she gasps.

Lee got furious at getting pushed as his eyes glow red and breathed on Mikey, blowing him to the goal post. Mr. Collins came out when he heard the commotion.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Collins demands an explanation when he saw Mikey at the goal post, "Mikey, what happened?"

"Lee pushed me!"

"He did not!" Sophie pointed out, "You pushed him first after losing the race and jumped at the goal post. I didn't even see Lee use hands!"

"You and I need to have a lecture on sportsmanship," his dad whispered as he took him to his office.

Colleen looks at Cody and realized he knew the whole time.

After school, the J-Teens meet in the courtyard to talk about Lee. The others are shocked that Cody didn't tell them right away.

"Why didn't you tell us, Cody?" Drago asks with concern.

"Lee is able to run because of your uncle's wind power," Cody explained, "He has more self-confidence in himself. I didn't want to take that from him."

"Cody, it's your responsibility as coach to make sure he plays fair and square," Colleen told him.

"Besides, you saw what happened when he got aggravated with Mikey," Hsi Wu said, "It's only gonna get worse."

"If we don't get the power out of him, he's gonna destroy the school and cause the storm of the century," Ice said.

"And if we take the power away, he'll have his asthma back and do poorly in gym again," Cody sighed.

"Cody, if he's doing well at the gym, it's because of magic; not his own strength," Hsi Wu said, "What kind of coach would you be if you let him cheat?"

Cody thought about what Hsi Wu said, and he is right for once. Nobody should use magic to win instead of their own strength.

"I'll bring him by after school," he said as he walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Mikey's Meeting**

At home, Mikey is seriously fuming. He threw a pillow at his bedroom door out of anger and dove onto his bed. His dad made him waterboy for the next two weeks, and he has to wear a sign that says "I picked on an asthmatic kid and now demoted for two weeks."

"I can't believe dad would punish me the way he did!" he angrily shouted, "But I'm not surprised! He has let mom down before!"

Tchang Zu suddenly comes in through a portal while in human form.

"Bad day at school, Mikey?" Tchang Zu asks.

"Tchang Zu?" Mikey says with a little.

"I thought I should come in my human form in case your father catches me, but forget about me; what's wrong with you?"

"My dad demoted me to waterboy for the next two weeks while I'm sign-shaming, all because of one of those magic geeks."

"What's sign-shaming?"

"It's a new trend of parenting. It's when parents make their kids hold signs saying what they have done to deserve punishment. It's supposed to make kids learn what it feels like to be looked down upon."

"Well that's good parenting at its finest," Tchang zu said with a cynic tone.

"Sometimes, I just want to leave here," Mikey ranted.

"Well I spoke with someone who can provide a safe house for you in the event you want to leave your dad and stepmother."

"What's the catch?"

"You tell me everything you know about the girl Colleen and her friends. They could be a threat to my plans."

"Why?"

"You tell me what I need to hear, and I'll let you in on their secrets."

Mikey smiles deviously to his offer because Tchang Zu actually told him he can provide him the one thing he's always wanted: to leave his dad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Confronting Lee…Bad Idea**

The next day after school, Colleen brought Lee to the football field where the others are waiting. Lee is curious what the meeting is for.

"What is this meeting about, Col?" Lee asks.

"Lee, we know why you've suddenly become good at gym, and where you got that secret," Drago blunted out.

"You guys know about Muir?" he said with a shocked look.

"We also know what he gave is dangerous, Lee," Hsi Wu said, "He put your life and the world in danger giving you that power."

"Are you saying you want to take it away? Forget it!" he angrily exclaimed, "Thanks to Muir, I no longer have to worry about asthma attacks, and I'm doing better at gym than even Mikey Collins!"

"Lee, as your assigned coach, I can't allow you to use magic to cheat gym," Cody said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me ALONE!" he screams as his eyes glow bright red, his chin puffs up, and turns green.

Lee unleashes hurricane winds to blow the teens away from him. Then, he waves his arms in a circle and put Ice, Drago, and Hsi Wu in whirlwinds. Chrissie tries to subdue him with her own air power, but Lee is too strong and immune. He traps her in rings of wind and subdues her. Colleen and Cody are left. Lee tries to stop them with wind slashes, but Cody uses his power to make hills of earth rise, protecting them from the slashes.

"I still got another trick up my sleeve," Lee shouts as he waves his hands down harshly, unleashing micro bursts powerful enough to knock over trees.

Each micro burst look like something invisible is stomping. However, something goes wrong. A maelstrom is accidently unleashed. A huge whirlwind is tearing the trees and debris from the ground.

"AHHH! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Lee screamed in terror.

The J-Teens are about to fly away when they are stopped by an invisible force. They look down and see Tso Lan, Xiao Fung, and Uncle. Tso Lan lowers the teens down gently.

"Thanks, Tso Lan," Colleen said while sighing in relief.

"Thank me later!" Tso Lan said, "We have to stop Lee! He's lost control of his powers!"

"Cody and I will get him from behind!" Colleen shouted her plan.

"I got a better idea," Cody said as he walks toward Lee, "Lee, take deep breathes and stay calm! You're wind powers react with emotions! The winds get worse because you're panicking! You need to relax!"

Lee listens to Cody and did as he asked by taking deep meditative breathes to help him. The harsh storm winds have died down and the debris have fallen to the ground. Uncle calls his chant and uses the Chi-O-Matic to take the Wind Demon Chi away, changing Lee back to his old self.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Happy Ending for Lee**

Lee is sitting on the bench while holding his head when Lee and Xiao Fung sit with him.

"Are these seats taken?" Cody asks.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble I caused," Lee apologized, "I just wanted to go though gym without my asthma getting in the way."

"There are ways to doing so rather than depending on other people's strength," Xiao Fung advises him.

"I've also worked up a deal with Mr. Collins," Cody informed him, "We notices you are taking advanced algebra and a great mathlete. Maybe we can you use that to help you with gym."

The next day at gym, Lee is happily on the bench wearing a cap and a whistle while holding a clip board. He's using his math skills to come up with new plays to help the sport teams, giving him a passing grade in gym.

"How's the new football play coming, Lee?" Mr. Collins asks.

"Just finishing up some calculations we can use," Lee said.

"That's my new assistant coach. Water boy!"

Mikey goes over to angrily give Lee bottled water while wearing the sign his dad is making him wear. All the other kids are laughing at him while Sophie secretly takes his picture with her digital camera. Even the J-Teens are laughing at him when an distraught Xiao Fung approaches them with another problem.

"Something wrong, Xiao Fung?" Colleen asks, "You seem stressed."

"I was about to get my chi back but Hsi Wu has other ideas," Xiao Fung said, leaving the Teens with nervous looks.

After school, the teens groan because Hsi Wu unleashed his brother's chi on himself, turning him into a hunched, gray-green version of himself with a puffy face.

"Unc, what are you doing with Uncle Xiao's chi?" Drago asks while covering his eyes.

All that Hsi Wu could say is ribbit, but he pointed to Colleen and Chrissie and puckered up, making it clear what he wants.

"Don't tell me," Colleen said with a cynical look, "You want Chrissie and me to kiss you so you would turn into a prince."

Hsi Wu nodded yes, making the teens moan again.

"Hsi Wu, when it comes to being a hopeless romantic, you're as hopeless as it gets," Xiao Fung said.


End file.
